


Bedtime race

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, SHIELD Husbands, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tony have to manage time for your daughter for bedtimes shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime race

Tony x reader... TonyXmommy 

Bedtime race. 

Tony was currently on your and his floor in the avengers tower, he was sitting on your daughters baby pink fluffy rug, crossing his legs over and a book placed in one hand while stroking her rosy cheeks with the other. 

"They all lived happy ever after." Tony closed the book and put in to the side of him.

"Does everyone live happy ever after daddy?" Your six year old daughter asked, she was at an age where she would ask the most strangest questions. 

"Yes baby." Tony gazed into her honest e/c eyes. 

"But...But what about the bad guys?" She asked grabbing tightly to her blanket. 

"No not bad guys though, they have to be defeated for the good people to shine." Tony explained. 

"Oh... Mummy said you can be a bad sometimes." (Daughters name) questioned. 

"Yea but so can you and mummy as well, but there not as bad as some tricks in the world." Tony smiled lightly. 

"And... And that what you and mummy do! Protect good from bad." She stuttered to say.

"Yes we protect special people especially like you.." He stroked his hand along her dark brown locks. 

"Hehe, is that why your leaving tonight." She frowned. 

"Only for tonight baby, we be back before you know it." He winked at her making a smile reappear on her s/c face. 

"In time for tomorrow stories?" She stuck her bottom lip out. 

"Sorry to interrupt but i thought it was my turn to tell stories tonight." You walked in with your grey S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuit on. 

"Mummy!" Your daughter screamed with excitement. Tony looked you up and down admiring your body. 

"Hey baby girl, its five to eight don't you think its your bed time?" You held your hands on your hips. 

"I know.. I know i was just going." She stopped and held her little soft finger on her pale lip.

"What wrong (daughter name)-bear?" Tony asked worried.

"Yeah baby tell us what bothering you." You clung onto her petite hand. 

"I just hate it when you have to leave for work, i miss you both so much." She buried her face in the pillow. 

"Aw we love you so much, but we have to honey." You caressed her brown locks. 

"But like the story i read, we have to defeat the bad guys for a happy ending." Tony hugged her. 

"And just think the quicker you go to sleep, wake up and come back from school we be here?" You comforted her. 

"Sure?" She bit her lip. 

"Stark sure." Tony winked and patted you on the knee. 

"Goodnight princess." You kissed her on the forehead and tony followed you actions after.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy love you." She whispered.

"Love you more." You both said in union. 

You both exited her bedroom after the turning the lights off, you started to walk to the unit of the building which held all the avengers weapons, outfits.. Basically anything that was necessary. 

"We are so lucky to have her." You smiled. 

"I know i take 50% of the credit." Your billionaire husband smirked. 

"Hey didn't see you carrying a baby around for 9 months??" You giggled. 

"Yeah but before you had to carry around the baby, and experience your husband dedicated care- you did have a night of pleasure like none other .." Tony bit his lip. 

"Sure did, i wouldn't mind if we had another night like that." You winked.

"Oh and i thought last night was good enough for you? Obviously not!" He crossed his arms sarcastically. 

"Very funny babe, i going to get my guns." You kissed him on the cheek and ran towards your wardrobe.

\---

Checking yourself out in the mirror, pressing your hands gently on your cheek, you breathed out heavily. When out of the corner of your eye you caught a flash of someone, your body spooked at the sudden sight. 

"Sorry... If i scared you." Steve or should you say captain america at that point... rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh no it was my fault." You lightly smiled at the blonde solider.

"_______ are you okay? You seem to be thinking about a lot." The captain walked over to you.

"Yeah I'm fine." You looked at the floor.

"If you rather not do this mission (nickname) i can see if the others would step in." He questioned you.

"No Steve, it nothing to do with the mission." You tilted your head slightly. 

"Tony ego problems?" Steve asked not wanting to get too involved in that problem.

"No its not that- for once, its (daughters name) , i feel she gets lonely when me and tony are away and i hate feeling like we dont spend enough time with her." Your e/c eyes started to form a tear. 

"Dont worry (daughter name) is fine, she probably does feel a bit lonely but at least its not too long and at the end of the day you both love her to pieces." Steve reassured you.

"Thanks Steve your the best." You kissed him on the cheek.

\---- TIME SKIP!! 

You looked down at the clock in the bar as you returned to the avengers tower. The clock showed it was 9pm, you probably were too late for a bedtime story but there was no harm into going to see your little princess. 

You quickly snuck off with your super spy skills, therefore no-one notice you were gone.

The door creaked open when you turn the door handle. (Daughter name) was only nodding off but her eyes widened as soon as she saw you.

You scurried to her bed and gave her a massive bear hug.

"Why are you still up?" You raised your eyebrow making your daughter giggle. 

"I wanted to see you and daddy before bed!" She laughed. 

"Told you i would make it back from the mission and wish you goodnight!" You tucked her up with her cotton blanket. 

"Yeah i know-" your daughter got interrupted. 

"How did you beat me?" Tony walked in smirking. 

"Your getting old." You teased him back.

"DADDY!" (Daughter name) shouted.

"Yes baby I'm here, and please don't get to excited you should be asleep by now." He kissed her head and stroked her chocolate coloured hair. 

"Okay daddy, goodnight love you." She kissed you both.

"We love you too." Tony replied as you both reached the door.

After tony closed her bedroom door, he held your hand and started to walk to your bedroom.

"You know if you really want to try beat me at bedtime goodnights then i have to try harder." Tony chuckled. 

"Well maybe you need to wear your suit to. Beat me." You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Please women, it was one time!" He bit his lip.

"I was thinking that it would make sense and be more fair if we had two amazing children to wish goodnight." You faced the floor and slowly looked at Tony who eyes seemed to lit up.

"You know what- thats an amazing idea." He smirked, grabbed your hand tighter and pulled you towards your bedroom. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i am goung to post my pietroX mommy soon! Stay tuned


End file.
